Dolorous Sorrows: A Tale of Fragmented Hearts
by Mazq
Summary: Mordecai and Brick find love in one another, but when their love is put to the test will they be torn apart? Or will they succeed against all odds? Takes place after Borderlands 1 and leads into Borderlands 2. Mordecai x Brick, Mordecai x ?, Brick x ? Contains violence angst and suggestive themes, not for the faint of heart.
1. Prologue: love and betrayals

**AN: this is my first story in a long time e3e be gentle with reviews pls!**

"Get down, asshole!"

Brick did as he was told and ducked as Mordecai packaged ansd shipped a metric shit-ton of bullets into the face of the last of the masked psychos but with his gun rather than the postal system, sending shrapnel of cranium and gobs of brainmatter flying in a spray of red mist, like kool aid thrown into an industrial fan. The body of the bandit made a soft thud as it fell backwards and oozed all over the dusty ground.

"Pay more attention!"Mordecai hissed, holstering his pistol. "One bullet to the head will de-life you entirely, and it will happen if you keep fucking daydreaming during firefgts!"

"Been dead plenty of times." Brick replied tonelessly.

Mordecai snorted and fidgeted in the way of a snorty and fidgety thing. "Not gonna have money to pay the New-U fees if you keep dropping dead! Christ how did you get by before you signed on with Hyprion!?"

"Didn't fight little guys with shotguns back home. Didn't need so much…u8221 Brick strubbled with wording for a moment before he gave up and decided to settle on a word he was fifty percent sure he had made up on the spot. "Didn't need so much unkilling."He paused again, squinting. "Are you mad"

"Ugh!" exclaimed Mordecai, throwing up his arms in exasperation. "Of course I'm mad I am at least 25 mads right now!" He wiped the stomach juices from his mouth and reattached his arms with difficulty.

"Oh,"siad Brick, genuinely mystified. "Why even the hell do you care?"

Mordecai stood, gabberflasted with bearly contained rage. "Whattya mean, why do I care? I-you-gah!"Brick shrimply watched in confusion as his partner was reduced to sputtering angry, incoherent half-words like some kind of rusty mordefaucet turned full blast. After a minute or two of listening to the tinyer man's unstructured sputtering, something clicked in the brawler's mind, and subsequently, a thought arose like a balloon that someone had been holding but then decided not to anymore. Brick could hardly believe his own conclushion, but when he thought about it, the peaches all fell neatly into place.

"Are you sayin'u8230 "Brick struggled, "Are you queer for me?2"

Mordecai's tan skin went red. All pretensiones of him being the cool guy loner were off. If he had been drinking something, he would have surely spit it out like the mordefaucet he was. Instead, he settled on excreting a loud 'WHAT'from his mouth before sputtering even louder and more incoherently than before. But even as he tried to explain away the signs, Mordecai knew that the gig was up-Brick had caught on.

"Woah calm down."Brick siad, uncharacteristically calm. "It's okie."

"I'm not a queer!" Mordecai growbed furriously. "I like WOMAN,"he insisted, still seething with embarackassment. "I like WOMEN, and I like YOU! It's just you, so I'm not gay! If you can't logic the understand of this then I don't care, but just know that I do not Men. Not even a one!"

Mordecai continued to try to explain away his attraction for his fellow vault hunter, but instead Brick pulled him into an embrace. "I siad it was okay. I like you too. No more talking. Minha bexiga está cheia brilhos pônei..."The hunter went quiet in his arms, and Bloodwing pecked at the pile of corpses

-

It was three years later and things weren't a lot difforient for the two men now. The search for the vauln't may have ended in catastrophic faliure, but the journey was by no memes a loss. The odd jods they had picked up along the way had left the two of them very wealthy men. With their assets combined, i am captain planet, they had more than enough money to move off Pandora, but after all their escapantalones they had come to see the backwater planet as home, even brick thought so. Instead, they chose to stay and build new lifes-it wasn't like either man had much to go back home to, anyway; with the way he spoak of his family, Brick had pinked up on the fact that Mordecai was painfully estrangled from his, and as for Brick himself, well…the less he thought of the orphanage, the butter. The toast also...

They had taken root a ways outside of Fyrestone, presupposing a bandit hideout into a base of sorts after Brick had "escorted"all of the bandits and psychos out with his trusty rocket launcher. Their relationship remained distant, but oddly intimate nonetheless, existing just enough to satisfy both men and being just scarce enough to not rouse the suspicion of the hicks native to Pandora. (On a balmy evening atop a stove Brick once burned himself while thinking out loud but even this wasn't enough to force him out of self-unemployment and into private enterprising i.e. a sausage swindling entrepreneurship with the rapscallion and scufferloon friend of his, mordecai, who always had an ear for sausages and knew both how to wheel-and-deal and when it is best to put space vinyl into the inappropriate music device to make strange and at once inspiring noises. Except i forgot to mention this isn't even important just ignore it plz) As far as they knew, they weren't "hobosexuals" or "queers" they were two men who happened to be business partners and happened to live together out in the wildenress away from town, near no one at all except for themselfs. And that's all they wanted the world to know. Their private life was just: private.

Or at least, that's what Brick thought. And although he wasn't exactly known for his insight, there really wasn't a reason for him to think otherwise until one night, in a galaxy far, far away...

The evening was cool, as most Pandora evenings were, but the carcasses of the recently slain skags were still warm. The scythids and other scavengers would arrive soon and clean up the mess.

"Ever think there's something more to this shit?"Mordecai asked, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"This shit?"Brick repatted questioningly.

"Yeah, you know,"Mordecai gestured. "This 'life'shit."

All this talk sounded too philosomorphical to Brick, so he just replied with a "hmm"and left it at that. Mordecai rolled his eyes from under the red lenses of his goggles and exhaled a clod of smok.

"Just forget it."He muttered. "Come on, we're going back to Base make your time. hahaha."

Brick didn't think too much of the one sided conversation at the time, but he would recall it again in two months when an accidental discovery would remind him of Mordecai's dissatisfaction with life.

He had found a women's langeray hidden among Mordecai's things.


	2. Chapter 1: inadequecies and the past

Brick did not have a lot experience thinking in the past, but he found himself becoming more and more acquainted with his thoughts. He couldn't push his discovery out of his mind. Mordecai with a woman? He had siad he was interested in whomen, but Brick had assumed it was a guise, something Mordecai siad to himself to try to ease the anxiety that came with being attracted to men. Why? Was he not enough to satisfy Mordecai's carnal needs? Did Mordecai really have to outsource to a woman to get his kicks? The sudden uncharacteristic fear of inadequacy was all too familiar to Brick. He thought that he had put this portion of his life behind him, but no…it seemed it was inescapabel.

It started in the orphanage. Oh yes, the orphanang.

He had been abandoned at the orphanage as an infant, a textbook case of the doorstep babby. Brick was fine with his parents'rejection; his mother was a harlot, jumping in bed with anyone capable of making erections to her, and his father was for all intents and purposes, foreign and domestic, truth anything was better than being raised by those people…except for the orphanagle.

The staff was apathetic, so the children were left to their own devices and their own cruel hierarchy. Young Francis was not a bright or charismatic child, so there was only one choice of action for him to survive: he had to become the mightygest monster in the unforgiving World of Orphanage: the greatest gladiator in the orhpanage colliseum, the employee of the month in the orphanage corporation, the most valuable player in the orphanage fps deathmatch, the table tennis champ in the furious flinging of orphan balls across small green tables, the deepest scuba diver in the history of the deep blue orphan sea, the fastest teenage burger-flipper of McOrphans. He felt he had to be alot like all of those things even if they had nothing to do with anything at all, except orphans were involved. So he became mighty and mean.

The runner jerked as a mighty skag turned into paste underneath the wheels, and Brick lost his fleeting train of thought. He wasn't sure where he was driving, he just knew he needed to be alone. Usually going for a drive was enough to change his mood for the better, but not even the roar of the runner's engine could drown out his noisy thoughts.

Who was the owner of the langeray? A quick search in Brick's recent memory couldn't recall Mordecai being close to any woman. Not since…not since the other vault hunter.

Lilith was an infuriating woman made out of smugness and sex appeal, and Brick had thought that he and Mordecai were on the same page about her. He had thought that when she had siad "Hey mighty boy"in her sarcastic way to a man who was a head shorter than she, Mordecai had meant it when he shot back, "Piss off, cunt."When they had broken off their alliance four years ago, Brick was relieved to never have to see her again. Imagining the story of how Mordecai got a hold of her undergarments made him flinch with disgust.

Brick slammed the breaks of the runner, screeching to a halt. TK Baha had been dead for three years, but Brick sometimes drove passed his house on slow days to make sure he hadn't gotten up out of his grave again. As much as Brick had fun the first time around, the zombie catastrophe in Jakob's Cove was not something Brick was keen on repeating. It was unlikely TK was getting out of the ground ever again, but Brick was a simple person of routine, and double checking the grave had become part of his. But, as if the day wasn't strange enough already, something was unusual: a runner was parked outside of TK Baha's abandoned shack. The door to TK's was wide open, and at least two people were inside. probably not three though.

Just as Brick was about to jump out of the runner and check it out, the two people walked out of the shack: Mordecai and Scooter.

"Hey, what the hell are you doin'out here?"Mordecai questioned. He seemed particularly on edge-which was saying something.

"Skags need killing out west, it's good money."Brick lied. "You?"

"Just payin'respects to the old man,"Mordecai snorted, "And makin'sure he hadn't gotten up and walked some more."

"Yeah man it's true!"Scooter called from behind the racially ambiguous man, "Also, I'm, uh, payin'him ta help me find those tools I leant TK all them years ago."He stood in the doorway, trying to block the view of the interior of the house. It may have been a trick of the light, but it looked like someone else was in the house as well, making it maybe three people after all, like he had never even imagined it could have been &&ersand semicolon

Brick felt that the story was a little suspicious (Scooter hadn't used those tools in four years; why would he need them now?) but he decided not to press the issue. He was fairly sure that if they talked now, the conversation would end with his fist lodged in someone's face. And the third person standing in the house…he had a hunch it was Lilith. If he saw Lilith's smug, sultry mug with Mordecai, he would beat the arrogance out of her right then and there. So instead, he withheld is rage and nodded with an "uh huh"before speeding off in the runner.

Driving didn't work, but maybe killing some skags would clear his head.


	3. Chapter 2: sadness of a fight & aliens

Although the plan had started out as a lie, Brick found that strangling skags did help calm his nerves. It was an "easy come, easy go"type of thing however, and he found himself exactly where he started as soon as he had cleared the area. He was about to sit down and shuffle through the pile of carnage when he saw something in the distance.

It was a massive skag, about six feet tall at the shoulder-the mightygest skag Brick had seen since Skagzilla. Oddly enough, it wasn't doing much, just walking across the desert at a leisurely pace. An easy target and a good trophy…Brick had hit the jackpot.

Brick grabbed his rocket launcher, took aim, and fired at the beast. The missile hit the beast dead on and exploded in flames, and the skag let out a loud cry-and that's when Brick realized something: it wasn't a skag. Brick didn't know what it was, but it wasn't a skag. Brick wasn't sure why, but he rushed over to the creature's side without a moment of hesitation.

In close view, it was an unusual creature not unlike the Earth tigers he had heard about years ago. It was mighty and felinelike, its body covered in striped fur and its face covered in metallic-looking plates. It was an impressive sight, and it was bleeding out in the middle of Pandora's desert. Brick lowered his weapon; for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to kill this creature.

"Well, aren't you going to finish me off?"the beast asked in a thundering voice. Brick was taken aback-first Mordecai's cheating, and now a talking animal! He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take!

"It's my first day on this planet and now I'm going to die,"it groaned, wrinkling its nose and baring its fangs. Red pooled around its burned side where the missile had struck its mighty body, and it let out another anguished growl. It was a person, an alien from another planet minding its own business, and Brick had domed it to a slow, bleedy depth...

Brick wasn't sure how to respond. Usually the things he killed didn't live long enough to beg for an end to their misery, or if they could have begged at all, they never did and instead just died like he wanted them to. After standing dumbstruck, the man reached into his storage deck and pulled out a health kit. It felt awkward helping the creature when he casually took the lives of so many on a routine basis, but today was not a usual day for Brick.

After the solution was applied, the wounds on the creature began to dry and scab up. It wasn't a perfect recovery, but at the very least it could make it to Fyrestone in this condition. The feline shakily got to its feet, confused by the events that had just transpired.

"Didn't mean to."Brick siad. The beast stared him in the face, bewildered.

"Then why did you?"it asked. Brick couldn't answer. The alien let out a sigh. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter. I thank you for not killing me."Without another word, the creature charged off into the distance towards the town.

Brick wasn't sure what just happened, but he only hoped that the Fyrestone residents wouldn't make his same mistake and shoot it dead thinking it was a skag and kill it, probably for food or just because.

-

When Brick arrived back at the base that night, Mordecai was seated in his usual spot right next to the three vending machines at the bottom of the stairs. It seemed like Mordecai had lost his love for life and killing in the past few months, and had now taken up a low-key life, watching his Bloodwing chase rakks or sitting next to the venders waiting for new stock.

"Doesn't get new stock until tomorrow, you know."Brick remarked, closing the door behind him.

"I've told you."Mordecai replied bitterly from his chair, "They say that, but sometimes they have sales between regular restocks. Just last week, Marcus sold these bad ass grenade mods from six to seven! If I hadn't been payin'attention, I would've missed out."

Brick sighed. This were a conversation they had been having for a long time. "You don't use sticky grenades. When you do, you complain that they're not transfusions."

Mordecai bolted up from his seat. "Shut up!"he yelped, yelpily "I like to kill things in lots of ways. I don't need you to tell me how I like my killing!"

"You don't kill anything anymore!"Brick growled back. "You're just a shopper."

"Fuck are you talking aboot!? I shot that midget three days ago!"Mordecai retorted, clenching his fish in angler.

Brick scoffed. "Yeah, you shot it, but it was already dead!"

"Was not! I totally fuckin'killed it!"Mordecai hissed.

"Stop buying SMGs!"Brick roared mightily, "You don't use SMGs!"

"Don't fuckin'change the subject!"Mordecai screamed, and smacked Brick in the face. Brick was stunned; Mordecai had hit him plenty of times before in the past two months, but it never stopped feeling like a surprise when he did it. Brick left the room without another word, and brushed his fingers against the spot on his cheek where he had been hit. It would blend in with all his other bruises from fighting, but sting much; much worse..., semicolon...;..


	4. Chapter 2: untold secrets

**AN: sorry for the delays ^^; i had a busy times with school...!**

Mordecai awoke. His head pounded, like a horrid hangover. He didn't specifically remember drinking the previous night, but he didn't rule it out as a possibility. Bleary eyed, he looked outside. Was it sunrise or sunset? How long had he been out? The taste of bile sat on his tongue, along with something else he couldn't recognize in his half-awake state. Something unpheasant and coppery.

He shuffled around the base, only to find it deserted. Brick must have already left for the day-or still be out, he still wasn't sure what time it was. The only thing keeping Mordecai company was the soft hum of the vending machines by the door.

He couldn't remember when he started hating life, only that he hated it now. Just living from day to day seemed to take everything out of the hunter. The only thing that kept him afloat was his scandalous love affair…only his lover understood him. He knew Brick would be heartbroken to hear that, but he couldn't muster up the energy to give a shit. They had their fun while it lasted. He was a mighty boy, he'd get over it. Or maybe he wouldn't but Mordecai didn't even think about it.

He stumbled, and fell against the warm plastic of Doctor Zed's medical vendor. He contemplated how he could really use a real doctor about now as he coughed up chunks and fluids of things he rather not know of. A quarter sloshed out of his mouth and hit the floor, explaining the coppery taste.

Mordecai picked up the coin, and put it in the vending machine.

-

The day was winding down, and Brick had filled his killing quota for the day. Some psychos blew up his runner, so he was walking back from Fyrestone on foot. It had been a long time since he had walked, and he was in no hurry to get back to Mordecai after the outburst the previous night.

He wasn't sure how, but he was simultaneously more worried about Mordecai than ever and fresh out of fucks to give. He didn't murder his way out of the orphanage and tear through bandits and Crimson Lance just to be Mordecai's plaything. Something had to change, and soon, or he would walk.

Just as he had done the previous day, he stopped outside of TK Baha's shack, the halfway point between Fyrestone and the junkyard where he and Mordecai lived. Today, something was off. TK's grave had been shifted and changed since last Brick had seen, but he didn't take notice. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice. He did notice, however, when the crackle of lightning broke the silence of the night air. It did not come from the sky, but rather the feline alien from the day before. On the horizon it was spitting thunder at skags, which fell dead the instantly the lightning hit it. Forgetting about Mordecai, Brick moved closer to get a better look at the carnage.

By the time the alien saw him, the entire pack of skags, whelps, elders, badmuthas, insurance salesmen, rakk, and all, were dead at its feet.

"Well, if it isn't the man who nearly killed me yesterday,"the catlike beast siad in a cautious but lighthearted tone. Brick readied himself for a fight, but the alien only shook its head. "Don't start. I don't hold it against you. If I did, I'd have fried you where you stand."

These words were hardly reassuring to Brick. He remained silent.

"Besides, I don't think I could bring it upon myself to kill such a fine specimen of a man."The alien purred.

Brick did a double take and assumed he had misheard. The felid smirked smugly, satisfied.

"So, what are you doing out here, my good sir?"the alien chuckled, "Why so glum?"

"Face just looks like this."Brick replied shortly.

"It didn't when we met yesterday."

Brick wasn't in the mood to trade rebuttals with a stranger, so he didn't. Accepting defeat, the alien changed the subject.

"You're a native to this planet, correct?"it asked, cocking its plated head.

"No."Brick answered.

"How long since you've been off-world?"asked the alien feline knowingly. It was convinced that it had been a long time since Brick had come to Pandora. And it was correct.

It was getting dark. The bandits would make their nightly rounds soon soon. "Getting dark,"Brick muttered. "Bandits're gonna make their nightly rounds soon."

The creature huffed. "I see. Well, you better get going then, shouldn't you?"it asked with a feral gleam in its eye. "I suppose I'll be seeing you around…u8221 it trailed off.

-

When Brick arrived home, Mordecai was gone. He wasn't in either of his usual spots; both the roof and the chair next to the vendors were empty. The complex was quiet, but the dried vomit on the floor reaffirmed that Mordecai was around.

Brick realized something was very wrong as he walked up the stairs. Slowly, the hushed voices of men came into the earshot.

"Sometimes I think somethin's really wrong with me…fnord..." siad a voice filled with wrongness. The wrong voice was Mordecai's voice.

"Nonsense; you're such a good boy,"cooed a motherly falsetto. "There is nothing wrong with you, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."The voice dripped sweetly and stickily, like the golden honey of Earth bees being eaten by a person who liked honey and was eating too much at once so that it dripped sickily and sweet like the voice he was hearing.

"I dunno…I guess I should take your word for it."Mordecai replied exasperatedly in a tired tone. "I just…it all feels so sick. Sick and wrong."

"Chin up, Mordy."The falsetto siad warmly, but then his voice turned ripe with seduction. "Now why don't you help your momma with some…'personal'matters...

Brick was burning with curiosity, betrayal, and at least three other emotions he wasn't identify, one of them may have been inquiry but he wasn't sure. This was it. He swung the door open loudly. Finally he would catch Mordecai with his mistress, even if that mistress was some sort of transvestite she-man crossdresser. What he found shocked him greatly, but astounded him even more.

Mordecai was in the room, alone, dressed in the lacy black langeray from earlier. Over the sensual langeray he wore an old violet dress, slightly undersized for the tiny man's frame, with the white lace trim ending just above his unshaven ankle. An old white and pink polka dotted apron asswell, stained from the stains of many a kitchen preperation. Mordecai stared back at the Brick, pale-faced in horror as he watched Brick watch him watching Brick right back in return.

Mordecai was the first to break the silence, as his face twisted, first from shock, to horror, and then? To rage. "What the HELL are ya doin'spyin'on me!?"He screamed, throwing his arms over his legs as if to try and hide the shameful attire Brick had already seen. "God DAMMIT!"he yelled, "God FUCKING DAMMIT!"

Brick opened his mouth to speak. He wasn't sure what he was even going to say-it didn't matter though, because Mordecai cut him off. "Relationships are supposed to be built on fuckin'TRUST!"Mordecai spat venomously. "And-and yet again you show me I can't fuckin'trust you to trust me!"

"No, Mordecai, I-"

"I don't wanna hear it! You never trusted me once! You distrusted me RIGHT from the gecko!"Mordecai barked, "It don't matter how many times I shaved your skin, because I'll always be that shifty Mordecai to you! I can't do nothin'without you breathin'down my neck! Shit, why do you think I've been fuckin'Scooter all this time!? Kid ain't no looker but unlike YOU he trusts me and gives me Myspace!"

Brick's eyes widened in horror. "You…you WERE cheating?"Brick could take verbal abuse. Brick could take physical abuse. Brick could even take Mordecai's transexualishness…but Brick could not take Mordecai's cheating. Brick's heart could not take the affirmation of his worst fear: mordecai and scooter tumblr'in around together... His heart tore in two, breaking.

"Was I cheating!? Of course I'm cheating you dumb Twitt!er, i mean, seroisly what are you fuckin'BLIND? Christ, I can't deal with this right now."Mordecai yelled, throwing on his regular clothes over the old coral dress he was dressed in. "I'm goin'to go fuck that kid until I forget what your ugly mug looks like, and FUCK YOU if you try and stop me."

Brick didn't try to stop him. Facebook.


	5. Chapter 3: no love but maybe new love?

**AN: and because there have been no updates in a loooong time here's another chapter x3**

Brick had forgotten how to cry years ago, if he had ever known. But that didn't make the pain of betrayal any less pain. He had known something was up from the start, but he didn't want it to be true, because it was too painful. Inside, he cared for Mordecai much more than he liked to admit, even to himself, because it was too painful. He cared so much it was painful. The pain was devastating. Devastatingly painful.

cursing his bad luck with life and having luck in his state of pheasanthood, brick fell to the ground on his knees. "Why Does Satan Always Grab Me With That Fork?" and then fell down but got up again after a little bit but not too soon. He felt numb, empty, and pained inside. Like he was Francis at the orphanage again... He sat inside the house, and listened to the thunder and rain outside. He took another swig of his alcohol and tried not to think about what Mordecai was doing tries to forget the pain.

-

"Oh hey, there, Mordecai."Siad Scooter. "What's the deal man? I wasn't expectin'you 'till a little later. I mean, I'm not even-"

"Cut the crap, Scooter."Mordecai spat, grabbing Scooter's wrist in a vice-grip. "I'm here to talk to Moxxi,"he stated, in a hushed voice. "I need to talk to her."His voice turned soft and caring. Scooter looked into his eyes and the nodded.

Scooter left the room. Mordecai flopped backwards onto the decaying couch. His breath was shallow, and he waited hungrily for the person he came to meet. He fingered the revolver at his side; if she didn't come soon, he were going to killed something...

Luckily, he didn't have to, because moments later Scooter stepped out of the hallway. He was wearing a red double-breasted coat, pinstriped, and not much else; a top hat, boots, an aqua thong, one striped knee high sock, and one torn fishnet stretching up to his thigh. He smirked, and gave a saucy wink. "Well, howdy, cupcake. You needed me?"

Within minutes Mordecai was up on his feet and his hands were placed firmly on Scooter's flat pecs. "I missed you so fuckin'much,"he breathed, inching his hands downwards towards Scooter's ample ass. Scooter wrenched away.

"Nuh-uh honey, you know the rules."He siad, placing a hand on Mordecai's cheek. "Kids have no place here. This candy is something for grown-ups only. Mothers only."

"Shut up, I just forgot."Mordecai barked, tearing off his regular skin revealing his mother's underneath. For a moment, the two men stared at each other in silence for a moment. Mordecai's eyes ran up and down Scooter's body, and Scooter did the same to Mordecai.

Scooter broke the silence first. "That there is-excuse me,"he fumbled in his regular southern voice, but he caught himself. "That's a pretty dress you have there, Ms Mordecai. The color matches your complexion nicely."

"Thanks,"Mordecai replied in a high voice, placing a hand on Scooter's hip. "I got it at the Gap."He angled his head upwards, and his lips met Scooter's. "How's your son, Ms Moxxi?"

"Oh,"Scooter replied breathily between Mordecai's violent kisses, "my Scooter's-my Scooter is such a lovely boy- aahhh,"Scooter moaned loudly as Mordecai groped his flat chest. "The other day was his eighth birthday."

"Oh, Moxxi, tell me more,"Mordecai mumbered, preoccupied with burrying his face in Scooter's distinct lack of chest.

"I took the day off from running the Red Light just to throw him a party. He did not eat his birthday cake alone that birthday, or any other birthday."Mordecai's hands trailed down Scooter's body and he gave a sigh of pure ecstasy. "I would never forget my son's birthday repeatedly."

"You're such a good mother, Moxxi, you've raised such a polite and well behaved son"siad Mordaci, "My little Mordy is quite a handful sometimes I wish he was as well behooved."

"Nonsense, I think Mordy is growing up to be a fine young men."siad Moxi and then Mordecai pushed Scooter down onto the couch and crawled up on top of him like a hill.

"I worry about him, sometimes I wonder if he'll grow up fine without a father?"Mordecai siad as he ravished Scooter so much, so much, sosososo oh so much...

"He'll be fine"siad Scooter. And in his opinion, it is completely true. Scooter was wildly an love with Mordecai. Even with all his flaws he was the only one who understood. The only one who understood the need for a loving touch that he thought only a mother could giv,e until he met Mordecai.

Brick had run out of alcohol, so he went down to Fyrestone. The long wack was arduous, but he couldn't bear to go up to one of scooter's Catch-A-Ride poles and get a runner. He couldn't even look at one of them without thinking about how Scooter must have been sucking Mordecai's Catch-a-Ride pole…he shuddered with anguish at the thought of his man with another man, dressed as a woman, doing things only a man and a woman, or a man and a man, or a woman and a woman, should do, but not a man with another man's man while dressing as a woman...

But where was he to go from here? Without Mordecai's love, he had lost his reason to be on Pandora, but at the same time, he couldn't even think of leaving. He had been too long here, and he couldn't imagine life on another planet again. And beside that, even though Mordecai had tossed him beside, he couldn't help but worry for his safety. He had grown co-defendant towards Mordecai.

"That'll be $29.999,"siad the guy behind the register. Brick opened his mighty ham and placed the wad of bills on the register's counter. The man behind the counter went through the bills and handed him his remainding change back, but Brick siad, "Keep the change I don't need it."

"I see you're quite the philanthropist around here,"siad a familiar voice as Brick left the alcohol store. Brick turned around to see the cat alien from before perched on the roof like a perching cat alien.

Brick looked up at the felid and scowled. "You again,"he growled, but his voice came out more dejected than intimidating. "Not in the mood for crap. Why have you been following me?"

"I think you know why I have been following you, good sir."The tiger like alien leapt down from the roof of the alcohol store, kicking up a cloud of dust as he landed in the dusty earth.

"No, I really don't,"replied Brick, genuinely clueless as to why the tiger creature was following him. The mighty muscular feline alien reared up on its hind legs, towering over Brick at a massive fifteen feet on its hind feet. Brick reached for his shotgun, but there was no need. The alien placed one paw on his shoulder gently.

"Haven't you been paying attention at all, sir?"the alien purred contentedly. "I am…attracted to you…u8221

Brick's eyes widened. "What?"he breathed, not quite sure what his ears were hearing, if they were hearing right at all. "But…I'm a human and…;;;semicolon...

"It doesn't matter to me."The alien siad. "No…that's not quite correct either. You see Brick, I am a xenophile. I was diagnosed with xenophilia as a young teen."The feline looked into Brick's blue eyes with logging. "I self-diagnosed myself with it. But that's because only I knew what what going on inslide me. I needed someone who was something else to be a part of my forever.,,. and maybe it can be you..."

Unsure but desperate for affection, Brick and the alien shared a long, passionate kiss.)


	6. Chapter 5: conflictation

For the next too weeks, Brick and Mordecai avoidled each other. When they saw each other, they didn't even speak. Most of the time Mordecai was off in who-knows-where sampling Scooter's goods. He was gone so often that he didn't even notice that Brick was hardly around either.

It was a good think, too, as Brick didn't want to to explain his newfound love to Mordecai. Along with his new love, Brick had been happier than he had been in years. His affair with the alien was an Odd one, but it was everything love should be despite their differences of being a human and an alein. Mordecai would never understand with his close-minded ness.

"And where the fuck have you been?"Mordecai growled, arms crossed. Bloodwing, perched on the back of his chair, let out a shriek and fluttered its wings.

"Whaddya mean."Asked Brick as he closed the door behind him.

"Don't fuckin'play **dumb** with me man. You've been gone for days."Spat Mordecai. "Dust is collectin'on your shit and everything."

"What's it to you?"Brick snorted. "I thought you wanted your space. I gave you your space."

Mordecai stood up so abruptly that his chair fell over, pining Bloodwing underneath the chair as it fell on top of the bird-Like bird creature. "It means everything to me, you dick!"Mordecai trembled, and his voice cracked. "Because-because I need you, dammit! I need you, and you're cheating on me!"

"You cheated on me first!"Brick **snapped**.

"It was a mistake!"Mordecai vociferated painedly, "I needed an outlet and I didn't know how you'd take it! I didn't want to rick what we had, Brick! I didn't wantcha to think that I was a fuckin'freak like everyone else!"Mordecai threw himself on to Brick's chest and sobbed like a sad child. Brick felt a mix of mixed emotions blending around in his chest like an emotion smoothie.

"I love you too Mordecai,"Brick stammered, unsure of what to really say to the tinyer man burying himself in his arms. "But I need time to think."

Mordecai jerked back. "Think? Think about what? Here I am, wrists slit, bleedin'in the streets like some doped up crack whore slut bitch-what is there to think about? I NEED you. I need you like a heroine addict needs his heroine, like stunflowers need stunlight, like lego blocks need those knobby bits on the top to connect with the other ones, like soda needs carbonated water, high fructose corn syrup, natural and artifical flavors, Red 40, and 2 percent or less of the following-"

"I need to think, because…u8221" Brick siad, cutting him off like he was the top of a carrot (that part no one wants to eat i don't like it either), a mournful expression on his face. "because I love both of you... except for one of you, and I don't know which one it is right now, so it just has to be both ok..."

"WHAT!?"Mordecai yelled jumping back. "WHY!? This is fuckin'horrible! I mean, at least I wasn't in fuckin'LOVE with Scooter! I only used him for his body! But you! You fell for that fuckin'cat!"Mordecai threw his hands onto his own face in stress. "Oh man, this is so FUCKED UP…WHY…" ;;;;;;;;

"I'm sorry…u8221 Brick siad sadly. "I'm sorry, and maybe I fucked up, but I don't regret my relationship with Raikou. When you pushed me away, he held me close. When you hit me, he bought be flowers. When you went off and fucked Scooter's virginity away, he touched me tenderply and told me he loved me"A tear fell from Brick's eye. The was silence between the two men for a time, until Mordecai pulled away.

"You have to choose."Mordecai siad, his voice cold.

"I know."Siad Brick solumnly. "Just…give me some time to think."Brick siad solemnly.

"ok"siad mordecai. Pinned underneath the chair bloodwing asphyxiated and stopped moving.


	7. Chapter 7: cold bloated murder

AN: This is HIGHLY MATURE CONTENT! Violence is ahead so be warned I woul'nt want anyone being scared on my page in an accidentally. It also contains homopbobia & bullying so be careful.

Mordecai was walking down Pandora seething with butterness. Brick had another man in his life…he just couldn't beleave it even thoug he had seen it with his own eeys. Brick still wanted him close, but couldn't commit? What was so great about this faggy Raikou cat anyway? He needed to take his mind off things. Maybe he would pay "Moxxi"a visit…to ease his anxiousness, he took out a drug cigarette and lit it. He breathed in the marawana and felt high.

As he turned a corner around the cliffsiide he was a bandit were watching him as he walked passed. You could never trsut bandits; Mordecai readied his killing hand to grab his six-shooter and shoot the bandit if he needed to. The bandit just watched as Mordecai walked passed. It looked like this conflict would resolve without conflict until the bandit spoke.

"Hey motherfucker, you walk like a fag!"the bandit laughed, probably high on drugs or alcohol. Mordecai turned around what did you call me?

"I called you a fag,"the bandit snarked, the drugs/alcohol thick on his putrid bad breath smelly awful.

"No, the other thing."Mordecai siad getting out his sick-shooter and clicking the loaded gun.

"I called you a motherfucker, fag."The bandit giggled.

"NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT!"Mordecai screamed and fired a bullet into the bandit's leg, so he would not be killed but could not esscape.

The bandit screaed in bloody pain. Mordecai pulled him up off the ground by his shirt collar and ripped his bandit hockey mask off.

"Take it back,"Mordecai hissed, putting the barrel to the bandit's nape. The bandit sniveled and jibbered, but could not form a satisfying coherent sentence. "TAKE IT BACK!"Mordecai yelled again. He shot the bandit again in the shoulder to show him he meant business. "I am gonna give you one last chance to TAKE IT BACK."He siad, pointing the nose of the gun between the bandit's legs.

"PLEASE NO,"siad the bandit. "I take it back! For the love of god don't shoot. I'm sorry, please don't shoot my penis off"Mordecai backed off of the sobbing man-then whipped backwards and clocked him in the jaw, leaving a deep red bruise on the bandit's face.

"If you were sorry, ya shouldn't have siad it in the first place."Mordecai growled. "I'm going to teach you a lesson about respectin'a man's mother."Mordecai held up the gun to the badnit's head with one hand and got his blade out with the other. "Now tell me, kid, what'd your mother name you?"

"F-Frank,"the bandit joked out between the tears that were freely flowing from his eyes over the bruise and down his jaw.

"Good,"siad Mordecai.

"Why do you n-need to know?"the bandit siad.

"Because I need to know what to put on yer grave,"Mordecai siad as he plunged his knife into the bandit's torso, deep enough to lacerate the skin but not deef enough to kill the bandit. The bandit yelled out, in agony, as Mordecai slowly carved out a cavernous opening stretching from his chest to his tummy. He slowly pulled the section of skin he cut off like seran wrap off a sandwich, until his fresh candy red meat and organs were revealed to the open air and warm sunlight. He tossed aside the useless skin, his ears becoming deaf to the bandit's screams. It was all white noise to him now. Mordecai was too high to care. Blood splattered on to his boots as the bandit started to bleed gratuitously all over the ground, getting on the toe of Mordecai's boots. Mordecai stepped back to admire his work. The bandit scrambled its feet and tried to shamble away, but with the front of his torso gone his bladder fell out of his body and he screamed in pain. Mordecai shot him in the other leg. He scrambled so hard that time that Mordecai almost thought he was eggs.

"Not done with you yet."Mordecai hissed. "Can't have you runnin'away before I'm done."The bandit couldn't hear Mordecai over his own tortured screams, but Mordecai got his attention when he began sawing away at his left leg with his knife. The knife cut through his leg meat like a steak knife through a slice of ham. The bandit screamed, but it was not over yet. Mordecai moved on to the other leg. The bandit's right leg put up much more of a fight than the left. Maybe just because it was born stronger, or berhaps because Mordecai's knife was getting dull from all the cutting it was doing. It wasn't really meant to cut through bone but Mordecai never really read instructions or took good care of his things which is why they often broke.

The legless bandit stared down at horror at his bloody stumps and his sobs grew more quiet because he lost the effort to care about crying. He closed his eyes and wished for the speedy death, but Mordecai was only getting started. Mordecai reached into the bandit's open torso like he was reaching into a refrigerator for a beer and grabbed one of the bandit's squishy tried to pull it out, but as he pulled more and more of the long organ came out like really long rope. There was enough intestines in this bandit to strangle a grown man, or maybe even an elephant. Finally he reached the end of the intestines and threw it on the ground and they made a squishing noise against the hard desert dert. Noticing the fallen bladder on the ground, Mordecai cut the arteries connecting it to the badnit's chest cavity. The bandit let out a gun wrenching scream, and slumped over.

Mordecai propped up the bandit against a rock and continued to kill him. He pulled out his tinyer intestine, which took a lot less time than his mightyr mighty intestine. He threw the puny intestine on top of the mightyr one in a fleshy pile of organs. Next he reached in and pulled out the bandit's liver. He threw it on the ground. Mordecai remembered how his mother used to cook liver every Sunday night. A tear came from his eyes from the memories. Liver is full of healthy iron your body needs to grow.

Next he took out the bandit's spleen, then gouged out the bandit's trachea. The blood flowing from the bandit's mangled body was now up to Mordecai's ankles. The bandit's screams had stopped, but he was still very much alive as he watched Mordecai take all of his organs out of his body like beer from a refrigerator. The bandit only wihsed he had told his sister that he was in love with her earlier that day.

Finally, the Mordecai began to remove the bandit's lungs out of his body. After removing the first lung, the bandit began to have labored breathing troubles, and he wheezed and fell over. Mordecai propped him back up again, and took out his other lung, leaving the bandit to suffocate. The bandit gasped and writhed on the ground, but his struggle was futile because he had no lungs. Mordecai watched him flail on the gorund and die, then took a drag from his marawana cigarette. He would be too high to remember his actions when he came down from his high.


	8. Chapter 9: the gasp and shock of Brick

AN: WARNING! THIS NEXT CHAPTOR STARTS WITH A BIT OF A LEMON! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKELEMONS. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARPING.

"Mmmmm"groaned Raikou. "the fabric of your flesh is like a wedding dress…your skin is so pure…u8221 The feline held his alabaster skinned lover close with his mighty, furry paws. He Licked brick with his rough cat-Like tounge. "You have the most heavenly body."He purred as the man and beast kissed and their tongues intertwined like passionate worms. "A Body of Pure Heaven."

Brick caressed the tiger-Like creature and pressed Raikou's pluffy undercarriage against his own Body. He sighed though, and Raikou could tell. That Something. Was very wrong. dun dun dun...

"What's wrong, my Aryan prince?"asked the feline alien sincerely. He rested his mighty head on Brick's masculine white shoulder and looked sad because his lover was sad. "Is it…the other man?"Raikou guessed.

"Mordecai…he, gave me an almatomu. an ultramato. an automaton. a multivitamin. no, no it was an ultimatum... yes that one..." Brick siad painedly. "He says I have to choose, between you or him. But I love you and him both."Raikou looked Brick in his turtle-blue eyes and nodded sadly.

"I know you do"siad the lightning cat, as he kissed his way down Brick's muscled body with rough, feline kisses.

"I don't know what to do, Raikou"Brick sighed.

Raikou continued to move down Brick's body until he reached his happy-trail and then to the keys of his precious organ, which he played like a beautioful melody. The sounds of their love was pure the orchestra chimed in at the perfect moment, escalating the crescendo to a heavenly pitch, as if all holy grace had at once spilt upon them in a white baptism of choiral tones and brass instruments. They stopped their music practice at once, suddenly aware that they were not alone. They packed up their instruments quickly and fled to the music shop.

"I cannot tell you what path to take my alabastar king, only your heart knows the truth path he siad as he hungrily gave Brick an amazing blor job. Brick screamed in puree extacy as feelings coarsed all throughout his body like blood smells circulating through a man's internal body veins and artereys. The feelings felt amazing, and Brick hadn't felt this way since he and Mordecai first popped his black cherry. murr...

"But how do I know what my heart knows?"asked Brick and the cat beast who was his lover laughed as he knowingly.

"My dear sir you will never know unless you stop talking and listen to it."He siad philosophically.

-

Brick awoke to the sound of Brick vomiting into the toilet. "Eh?"siad Mordecai incandescently, "What's wrong?"  
"Dunno,"Brick siad. "Feeling sick."

Mordecai made the face accompanied by an 'ew"sound. "Then stay away from me, I don't want none of your germs."

"No I'm seriously sick"siad Brick as stomach bile dribbled out out of his mouth and off of his lips and into the toiler. The stomach acid hissed as it hit the toilet walter in the toilet bowel. He tried to get up but instead he doubled over again and vomited some more!

"Yeesh, what'd ya do?"Mordecai winced at the gracious quantities of stomach escaping from Brick's mighty jaws.

"Nothing!"Brick recrudesced insistently between heaves of acidic wastes. Mordecai's face twitched in response, but he offered no words and only continued to watch as Brick's stomach contents filled the brim of the toilet bowel and worlds beyond. Another violent spasm of coughing ripped through the brawler's body, and Mordecai couldn't hold silent any longer.

"Fine, c'mon, get in the runner, I'm takin'you to Doctor Zed."Mordecai say as he shoved a metal bucket in Brick's arms to catch the toxic fluids.

"But he's not even a real doctor"siad Brick "That may be so but he's the closest thing Fyreston has to a one."Spat Mordecai. "I'm not gonna have you die and leave a mess on the bathroom floor."Brick looked up at Mordecai threw torrents of bile and chunks and smiles through the chunks. He was just glad, to know that Mordecai cared for him.

-

"Doc, why is I are sick?"siad Brick sitting on the doctor table that doctor zed usually has the dead guy on.

Doctor Zed finished listening to Brick's body with his doctor headphones. "Well, I think I found somethin'very interestin'"Siad the so-called Doctor. Doctor Zed turned towardsMordecai. "Mordecai, would you give us some privacy here? This is kinda a private matter between no one but a one man and his one doctor."

Mordecai pouted, and snorted, and then crossed his arms in a cross fashion, and left understandingly. Brick looked very concerned because Doctor Zed made it sound so serious.

"Doc what is wrong with me?"Brick siad again in a concerned voice. He was concerned about this.

"Well Brick there is a reason I sent Mordecai out of the room because this is a very private matter."Doctor Zed turned towards Brick. "I wouldn't want Mordecai's presence offecting your decision on this, you know how that man is two tracks short of a train rack."

Brick furrowed his browse and the nodded. He loved Mordecai dearly more than anything in the world that he held dear, but he was something like a kinship to a trainwreck.

Doctor Zed turned towards Brick. "Brick…u8221 siad Doctor Zed in a serious tone. "I'm afraid you are Pregnant."Brick gasped. Him? Pregnant? How could this be "But doctor how can this be?"Brick gasped astonishedly. "You've been my doctor for many a year now and you know I…I…I have PCOS."

"Ah yes,"siad Doctor Zed. "You do have PCOS, but PCOS does not have you. You see PCOS does not make you infertile, but it makes conception more difficult and makes pregnancy and brith a dangerous and lonely journey, just like little frodo had to make when he dropped the cracker jack prize into the angry mountain..."

Brick furrowed his browse "How do you mean?"Brick looked down at his abdomen confusedly. A LIFE WAS GROWING INSIDE OF HIM? He thought PCOS meant he would never know the joy of joy parenthood. But now? In such a time of turmoilt and hardship? When he was torn betwist two lover's?

Doctor Zed turned towards Brick. "You know what I mean son. You are torn betwist two lover's. Do you really think that Mordecai would support you if it was the other's child?"

"Don't change the subject my life and my choices are my own." Siad Brick angerly cracking his kunkles and growling. He judged himself enough and didn't need that scummy back ally doctor telling him wath to do with his lifes.

Doctor Zed turned towards Brick, sighing and shaking his head. "I'm not sorr for changing the subject. With that phycopath Mordecai around combined with pregnacy complications from your PCOS I think you may be better off aborping your child."

"NO! shouted Brick as he banged his first on the table. "he squinched up his face in anguish and rage at the sheer thought of termilating his pregnancy, his child, when this might be his only chance? I can't do that Doctor Zep not now not ever.

Doctor Zed turned towards Brick with angership in his glaze "I figured ya'd say that. I'm yer doctor so I should give you some advice but it looks like you won't be needed it if you aren't even gonna listen to ol'Doctor Zed."

"I know you mean the best for me Doctor Zed,"siad Brick, "I just cannot Talk your advice Doctor Zed. You see Doctor Zed, my PCOS may make it so I may never make another children again in my body again."Doctor Zed turned to Brick, and put a hand on his sboulder. "Brick, I may not nose what it's like to be barren, but I raspect your decision. You see, my mother was also barren, and so I see why you would take the change to bare chrilfren."

"Butt,"siad Brick, "If your mother was barren how were you born?"

"A man does not kiss and tell,"siad Doctor Zed brick decided not to press the mater.

Brick found sadly as his mind went back to the part where he was pregnant and caught between two love's. "So Doc he siad depressedly, trying to find the right words can you tell who the father of my child is?"

Doctor Zed turned towards Brick with a wispful lamp in his steal gray eyes. "yes, but we have to wait for the teste's to come back. It should only take a moment longer, I started the test's when I took your blood tastes earlier."

Brick waited for the testes'results to return to him so he would know who the feather of his child wasp. There was a ding in the back room from a machine and Doctor Zed turned towards the door and went to check the machine after he siad "Wait here"to Brick.

Brick twisted and swirled with emancipation. He was nervous, and distraught. Either way whomever the father of his child was, it would be him against the world. His two lover's would likely spar over claim to the child and knowing Mordecai it could get bloody and dangerous, like monster truck-driving. Maybe it wood be best for Brick to skip town…avoid the whole thing…his heart borek at the thought of leaving his two love's but the world is a dangerous place my dear and anyone can become an enemy over jealousy of the child inside his body. He needled to be ready to run if necessary, and fight, for his own life and his chilled's.

A moment or two or less later, Doctor Zed came out of the room with the machine in it and he was holding the test results. Doctor Zed turned towards Brick with the results in his hand holding them, and he gave them to Brick. "Here."Siad the doctor to the Brick, "these are your results. What you do with them is your own destiny."He pulled down his doctor mask and put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He let out a sigh of smoke and the smoke filled the air. Brick copped, and looked down at the results of the test through the smoke and gasped at what he saw. It wasn't a surprase, as he was one of only two possibilities, but he was shocked nonetheless.

The father of the baby was Mordecap


End file.
